


Forbidden Love- Destiel Smut and fluff

by NEG85



Series: Against All Odds [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel/Demon Relationship, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Castiel Confesses Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty (Supernatural), Claiming Bites, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Confesses Feelings for Castiel, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Demon Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Kinky Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Master/Slave, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Angel Dean and Demon Castiel can't keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Against All Odds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031463
Kudos: 74





	Forbidden Love- Destiel Smut and fluff

Dean is in love with Cas. It’s been months since the first time they met. He was sent to kill Cas, but...things didn’t go as planned. Now, Dean finds himself waiting for him at their usual spot. A cheap motel in Chicago, in a dangerous part of town. Not that Angels or Demons need to be concerned about gang activity or other human ‘threats’. Dean turns off his Angel radio, and lays on the bed, waiting impatiently for his lover.

Cas has a weakness for the Angel he met months ago. Created to be mortal enemies, he can’t help the rush he gets when he’s with Dean. And he’ll be damned if he lets anyone try to keep them apart.

Cas appears in front of the bed, looking at Dean intently. “Mmmm hello sexy.” He smiles, wickedly. Seeing the Angel only covered by a pair of black boxers and a thin white t-shirt sends fire through his veins.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Cas.” Dean says, rolling to his stomach and pushing his ass into the air. He looks back at him over his shoulder, smiling, teasingly.

“I see, Angel. Impatient, are we?”

Cas waves his hand over the bed and several toys and supplies appear. Picking up the pair of silver handcuffs, he climbs over leaning fully against the Angel. Rutting his hard cock against Dean’s ass, he reaches to his hands and latches the cuffs on his wrists.

Dean whines at the loss of the Demon’s warm body against him, as Cas is off the bed again.

“Patience, dear one.” Cas says.

Lifting his head attempting to look to see what he’s doing, Dean hears Cas. “I didn’t tell you to move, Angel.” he growled, pushing his face back down into the bed. 

Cas slowly pulls Dean’s boxers down to his knees, leaving them there. He snaps his fingers and his own clothes are folded neatly in the corner. Grabbing one of the toys and the bottle of lube, he climbs back onto the bed behind the Angel. He lays the items to the side, gripping Dean’s hip with one hand and puts the other hand against his upper back, pinning him down.

Dean’s cock twitches as the heat from the Demon’s body touches his skin. A soft moan escapes his throat.

Leaning forward, Cas forcefully licks against the Angel’s tight hole. Tracing his tongue around its entirety, then he tongue-fucks his entrance pushing hard in erratic, short bursts. 

Dean moans loudly, his dick aching to be touched.

The Demon continues working his tongue against that super sensitive spot, Dean does his best to thrust his ass back.

Quickly Cas removes his tongue, pushing his thumb roughly inside in a circling motion.

The Angel pants and moans loudly, his body starting to shake from the intensity of his passion.

“Are you ready for more?” The Demon asks Dean, being so goddamn turned on by how much his Angel is already coming undone for him.

“Yes, more please Cas.” the Angel begs.

Grabbing his hair, he jerks hard, pulling Dean’s head up. “What did you call me?! Who am I, baby? Tell me who am I, Angel.”

“Master.” Dean pants.

“That’s right. Say it again.”

“Master.”

“Who are you, Angel? Tell me.”

“I’m your slave, master.”

“That’s right.”

“Do you love your master, slave?”

“Yes, master.”

“Does your master make you feel good?”

“Yes, master.”

“How good do I make you feel, slave?”

“You make me feel so good, master.”

Cas leans in right beside Dean’s ear. “I think I have an idea, slave. Would you let me be your daddy too?” Can I show you what a good boy you are?”

Dean moans heavily, feeling close to his climax. 

The Demon takes his hand away from Dean’s hole.

The Angel whines and whimpers.

“Not yet, baby.” he licks and gently bites his neck. “Answer me.” he growls. “Can I be your daddy and show you what a good boy you are?” he repeats.

“Yes, master.”

“You want me to be your master and your daddy too?” Cas asks, starting to stroke Dean’s cock way too lightly.

The Angel is being teased to the point of being overwhelmed with need for more stronger touches. “Yes master.” he answers, panting heavier.

“Yes, Daddy.” Cas insists.

“Yes, Daddy.” Dean repeats.

“You want me to show you what a good boy you are?”

“Yes, please Daddy. Show me.” The Angel begs.

Picking up the lube, Cas squirts some on the toy and spreads it. He rubs it along the Angel’s already worked open entrance before pushing it about halfway in. He thrusts it in farther then takes it almost all the way back out and then back at the halfway point, over and over.

The Angel is now a horny mess. Mind frazzled, panting, moaning, begging and praising. “Oh yes. Oh god, please fuck me master. You make me feel so good Daddy.”

The Demon is more than ready to plunge his cock into his Angel, but first he wants to send him over the edge then fuck him til he cums again. He pushes the toy all the way inside Dean now, stopping his thrusts, jerking him firmly now.

Whining and whimpering, bucking his hips in desperation the Angel pants and begs. “Please fuck me, Daddy. Please don’t stop, master.”

“Such a good boy, slave.” Cas pets his head. Pushing a button on the end of the toy, it buzzes to life and the Angel is so close to the edge he feels like he’s about to lose his mind if he doesn’t get relief soon.

Cas watches and listens to Dean, completely wrecked for him. Finally deciding to give him more than teasing, he thrusts the toy harshly straight into his prostate. Again, again and again, while pumping his fist over the length of the Angel’s shaft.

Dean feels relief getting so close now. “Yes, please master. “Please don’t stop Daddy.” he begs.

His walls vibrating intensely, his dick being stroked, plus the thick blunt end of the toy hitting violently against Dean’s prostate finally drives him over the edge. He almost screams as his orgasm hits, making a mess all over the bed beneath him.

The demon removes the toy, tossing it away and easily flips Dean over on his back now. He climbs up, throwing Dean’s legs over his shoulders. Cas takes the Angel’s cock in his mouth, sucking, licking and moaning.

It doesn’t take long for Dean to have a throbbing hard on again. Cas digs his fingers into the Angel’s hips, taking the full length of his shaft into his mouth.

The Angel moans loudly again, bucking his hips, fucking into the Demon’s throat. “Oh Daddy, you make me feel so good. I love being with you, master. Please don’t stop. Uuuuuhhhhnnnn.”

Cas moans louder, allowing the Angel to get right to the edge again, then pulling away.

Dean begins to whimper, but quickly, the Demon thrusts the entirety of his large cock, pounding into the Angel’s ass, jerking his dick again. “Oh, fuck. You’re ass is so tight, slave. You’re such a good boy, Dean. Aah, you make your master feel so good. Daddy loves fucking your tight ass, baby. Mmmmmmffff.”

“Master, your big cock feels so good in my ass. Make me cum, Master. Fill my ass with your cum, please Daddy.”

Thrusting faster, faster, faster. Harder, harder, harder. The Demon howls as he feels his seed about to be released. “Oh, fuck Dean. Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhnnnn” He shouts. 

The Angel moans loudly as his ass is filled with his Demon’s warm cum.

The demon clamps his jaws down onto Dean’s shoulder, drawing blood. Still thrusting with his orgasm and jerking the Angel’s throbbing shaft.

Pushed over the edge again, Dean screams as he’s overwhelmed with pleasure as his stomach is coated with his own release, feeling his Demon still thrusting inside him, plus the warmth in his hole from Cas spilling his seed.

Cas releases his bite on Dean’s shoulder, licking the dripping blood til it’s gone. He pulls out of his Angel then leans forward, lapping up Dean’s white cream from his stomach til it’s clean.

Dean pants as Cas lays behind him, wrapping his arms around him. After a few minutes, the Demon turns the Angel over to face him. Cas brushes his fingers through Dean’s hair, smiles and kisses him. 

The Angel smiles, tasting himself on his Demon’s tongue.  
“You know I love you, Angel?” Cas asks, peppering soft kisses along Dean’s face, neck, jaws, shoulders. He kisses his forehead, then back to his lips.

Dean blushes deeply, pulling Cas close. He nuzzles his face against his neck. “I love you too.”

They sigh together, their bodies entangled. 

“Will you be mine, for always, Dean?” Cas asks, holding his chin up, looking into the Angel’s eyes.

“I already am.” Dean answers, leaning into another deep kiss with his Demon. “I belong to you.” he adds.

“My Angel.” Cas smiles, at how good it feels to say out loud.

“My Demon.” Dean answers, running his nails gently against Cas’ back and shoulders.

“Nothing will ever come between us, dear one.” the Demon says, caressing the side of his lover’s face.

“Nothing ever could, darling.” the Angel adds, kissing the back of Cas’ hand.


End file.
